The present application relates generally to charging devices and, more particularly, to a charging device and methods for controlling a charging device.
As electric vehicles and/or hybrid electric vehicles have gained popularity, an associated need to accurately manage delivery of electrical energy to such vehicles has increased. Moreover, a need to provide safe and efficient charging devices or stations has been created by the increased use of such vehicles.
At least some known charging stations include a power cable or other conductor that may be removably coupled to the electric vehicle. The charging stations receive electricity from an electric utility distribution network or another electricity source, and deliver electricity to the electric vehicle through the power cable. At least some known charging stations and/or electric vehicles are designed or rated to operate at a predefined current amplitude. However, one or more components within the charging station and/or within the electric vehicle may fail or exhibit abnormal behavior. Such failures and/or abnormal behavior may cause the current transmitted through the power cable to exceed the rated current of the charging station and/or the electric vehicle.
To protect components within the charging station and/or the electric vehicle from excessive current, at least some known charging stations include at least one protective device coupled to the power cable. If excessive current is transmitted through the power cable, the protective device electrically decouples the charging station from the electric vehicle. However, after such protective devices are activated, a maintenance technician may be required to visit the charging station to reset or replace the protective device and restore the charging capability of the station. Such visits may be costly and/or an undesirable amount of time may pass before a technician visit may be arranged.